


Perfect Timing

by addicted2fiction



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Rose's Birthday, TARDIS Coral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted2fiction/pseuds/addicted2fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rose's birthday in Pete's World and the Doctor has a surprise that came at the perfect time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Timing

“Morning, love,” the Doctor softly spoke as he gently nudged his pink and yellow human. She grunted in return, but opened one eye. The Doctor grinned. “Happy Birthday!” he loudly whispered while raising the tray he had brought her filled with Rose’s favorite; banana and strawberry waffles and of course, her favorite tea to chase off her usual morning grumpiness. Shifting into a more suitable eating position, she mumbled a thanks. 

After the tray was set down and she had processed a few gulps of her beverage, a proper smile appeared on Rose’s face. Carefully, she moved the tray with breakfast over and pulled the Doctor in for a quick morning smooch. Pulling away seemed to be impossible… until the delicious smell of Rose’s birthday breakfast wafted her way. Inviting the Doctor to sit next to her, she patted the her husband's side of the bed. 

As they shared the delectable meal, Rose tried to squeeze any details she could out of him about the day, but seeing as he was at a highly professional level of topic switching, she was still clueless about what to come at the end of breakfast. Multiple kisses later, the Doctor was off cleaning up in the kitchen. Rose stood up and stretched with a lazy grin before heading off to their en suite to shower and get ready.

\-- -- --

The Doctor absolutely beamed as he scrubbed down the kitchen. Every 27th of April since the Doctor had come to know his Rose Tyler had been made as perfect as possible. Even when he had been torn apart from her, the Doctor set aside the day for Rose. It was, in his opinion, one of the most important days (although, all other important dates included his pink and yellow girl). This year, however, would undoubtedly be the most unique and he was just itching to show his wife why. Keeping his lips sealed throughout breakfast was an extreme test of his patience, but he had passed!

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he quickly finished up. After a glance around the kitchen, he grabbed the small card and present he hadn’t put with the rest. Swiftly, he made his way to the door of their room. When he was sure that Rose was still in the shower, he entered and placed the card neatly on a side table where he knew she would see it. Upon hearing the faucet switch off, the Doctor extracted himself from the room as silently as possible and made his way to the spare room which they had turned into a small library and a housing place for the TARDIS coral. 

After the Doctor had finished putting up the decorations he had started the night before, he stepped out of the room, closed the door behind him and waited. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait much longer as Rose had stepped out of their room shortly after, a soft smile on her face.

She walked up to the Doctor and after giving him a small kiss, held up the card. “So, what’s the su-” Rose cut herself off and looked at the closed door hiding behind the Doctor. Looking him in eye, she knew she was right.  
Taking Rose’s hand, the Doctor flung the door open. “Happy Birthday, Rose.” She beamed at him and the Doctor remembered the small box he had yet to give her. Pulling it out of his pocket, he handed it to Rose. 

A small gasp followed and she pulled her brand new key to the TARDIS out on a brand new necklace chain. “It’s beautiful,” she exclaimed and turned to press her lips to his. “Thank you.”

They entered the new TARDIS hand in hand, and even though the interior looked identical to their last one, she was stunned. After she got over her state, a request surfaced in her mind that she had always wanted to ask. She looked at her husband, who she realized hadn’t been looking at the TARDIS’ interior, but at her. Rose smiled and out the question came: “Will you teach me to drive the TARDIS?”

The Doctor’s beaming face grew brighter. “Absolutely!” He tugged her towards the console. “The first thing you always need to do, of course, is figure out your destination. So, where would you like to go?”

Rose grinned back. “Well, we never made it to Barcelona…”

“Barcelona it is! Now, over here is where you program the destination in. Date, planet, etcetera,” he pointed. 

A large amount of time and turbulence later, the TARDIS finally landed, well, somewhere with a confident thud. The Doctor and Rose exchanged a mischievous look before bounding outside. As it turned out, this new TARDIS was exactly the same as the one she grew from for she had taken them to somewhere completely different than where they had originally wanted. The Doctor’s face fell, just a small, tiny bit as he took in his desert-like surroundings. 

Rose noticed this and wasted no time pulling him in for a reassuring kiss. “Doctor, as long as I’m with you, I could care less where we land.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!! Please leave me some feedback maybe??


End file.
